IceClan
IceClan is one of the 5 Clans, alongside FlameClan, RockClan, PetalClan and MoonClan. IceClan IceClan is a clan that lives near the mountains. They enjoy the chilly air, and their pelts differ from snowy white to a stone ginger, so they can camouflage. IceClan cats have sleek, long hair so they can swim and survive the cold. They are very good at swimming, and are very clever. IceClan Allegiances Leader *'[[Rubystar|'Rubystar']] ' - orange she-cat with red whiskers. Roleplayed by: To Be Decided Deputy *'[[Runningheart|'Runningheart']]' - dark brown tabby tom with a mysterious past. Rped by: Wolfeh Medicine Cat *'[[Swifttail|'Swifttail']]' - young white she-cat whose back right leg is crippled. Rped by: JFJ Medicine Cat Apprentice *'[[Jaypaw|'Jaypaw']]' - blue/gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Has black ears and tail tip. Has a black moon shaped marking on her forehead. Roleplayed by Firestar0301. Warriors *[[Envyblaze|'Envyblaze']] - dark copper colored tom with amber-gray eyes. Up for adoption. *[[Moonflight|'Moonflight']] - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Up for Adoption. *[[Thistlepatch|'Thistlepatch']] - light brown tom with darker speckles. Up for adoption. *'[[Blacknight|'Blacknight']]' - night black she-cat. Up for Adoption. *'[[Spotty|'Spotty']]' - silver tabby tom with random blotches of Gold, Orange, Red, and Light blue. Rped by: Redshade *'[[Willowwinter|'Willowwinter']]' - snow-white she cat with flecks of silver, bronze, and black. Has rare silver eyes. Up for adoption. *'[[Stormpelt|'Stormpelt']]' - dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes. RPed by: Redshade *'[[Swiftfoot|'Swiftfoot']] - '''ginger tom with a black paw and silver eyes. Rped by: Crow *'[[Braveheart|'Braveheart']]'- brown, black, and gray tabby tom with golden paws and gold eyes. Up for adoption. Apprentice: Icepaw *'Dewdrop' - pale silver she-cat with darker splotches and very pale, misty blue eyes. RPed by: Crystal *'[[Shadowfang|'Shadowfang']]' - grey she-cat with one black paw and a dark purple crest on her forhead. Up for Adoption. *'[[Tanglepath|'Tanglepath']]' - dark brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes. Up for Adoption . *'[[Iceheart|'Iceheart']]' - white she-cat with blue eyes. Up for Adoption. *'[[Sparkleshade|'Sparkleshade']]' - mottled silver she-cat with white stripes and very bright, sparkling, blue eyes. Up for Adoption. *[[Coldpelt|'Coldpelt']] - pure white she-cat with glowing blue eyes. RPed by: Redshade * [[Waterdrop|'Waterdrop']] - large, brown tom with a black face, paws, and tail. Up for adoption. *'[[Leafeyes|'Leafeyes']]' - pale brown tabby tom. Up for adoption. *'[[Gemheart|'Gemheart']]' - large, dark brown tabby tom. Up for adoption. *'[[Cheetahspirit|'Cheetahspirit']]' - fluffy dark ginger and white tom with yellow-green eyes Formerly of PetalClan RPed by: Stoem *'[[Chillcloud|'Chillcloud']] '- white she-cat with very long and fluffy fur and bright blue eyes. Rped by: Moss *'[[Lostheart|'Lostheart']]' - silver and black tabby she-cat with silver eyes. RPed by: Moss *'[[Kestrel|'Kestrel']]' - brown striped she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes. Up for Adoption . *'[[Opalgaze|'Opalgaze']]' - tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful shifting eyes. RPed by: Rowan. *'[[Tosicshadow|'Tosicshadow']]' - smokey gray tom with black flecks and patches and amber-gold eyes. Up for Adoption. *'[[Toxicshadow|'Toxicshadow']]' - bright orange and black striped tom with bright yellow eyes. RPed by: Tenn *'[[Hawkswoop|'Hawkswoop']] ' - muscular brown and white tom. RPed by: Tenn *'[[Redwillow|'Redwillow']]' - ginger and black tom. RPed by: Crow *[[Whiteberry|'Whiteberry']] - white she-cat with blue eyes as white as berrys.RPed by: Crow Apprentices *'Darkpaw' - black tom with amber eyes. RPed by: Crys. *'Silverpaw'- small silvery cat with light blue eyes. Up for Adoption. *[[Cloudpaw|'Cloudpaw']] - light blue-grey tom. RPed by: Redshade *'Rainpaw' - fluffy, gray and white she-cat. Up for Adoption. *'Blazepaw' - mix of Addertail and Coldpelt, a brown tabby tom with white splotches. RPed by: Loud *'Boulderpaw' - bluish gray tom. RPed by: Fern *[[Stormpaw|'Stormpaw']] - dark gray she-cat. RPed by: Tenn *[[Emberpaw|'Emberpaw']] - golden she-cat. RPed by: Tenn *[[Sagepaw|'Sagepaw']] - ginger tabby she-cat. RPed by:Tenn *[[Shadowpaw|'Shadowpaw']] - large black tom with ice blue eyes. RPed by: Wolfeh *'[[Icepaw|'Icepaw']]- beautiful white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a plumy tail. Up for adoption. Queens and Kits *[[Sandmask|'''Sandmask]] - sandy she-cat with a darker tan mask and spots and bright green eyes. RPed by: Fern **[[Starkit|'Starkit']] - blue-black she-cat with swirly silver stripes and deep golden eyes and white flecks that look like stars under her eyes. Up for Adoption. Elders *''None.'' Category:IceClan Apprentices Category:IceClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans